


In the Beginning

by Peppie1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Beaches, Blood, CPR, Country Music, Curvy Original Female Character, Demons Are Assholes, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fishing with the Winchesters, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hunters & Hunting, Island Time, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock and Roll, Southern Roots, southern slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppie1994/pseuds/Peppie1994
Summary: Meet Evelynn (Evie) Danes, a young hunter looking for revenge after her parents were killed by a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic ever so please be nice! Let me know where I need improvement or just let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

The cool autumn breeze floated through the driver’s side window as Evie sat tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. She had been parked outside of the quaint suburban home, with the ugly green shutters for almost two hours now. She was beyond losing her patience.

Deep breath in and a deep breath out. She was trying to ease her anxious mind. She pinpointed all of the omens to this house. She just knew that this is where the black-eyed son of bitch would show its’ ugly face. This demon would take her one step closer to the revenge she longed for. Hopefully this disgusting monstrosity would give her information about where the demon that killed her parents was, but first she had to trap him.

Earlier that day, Evie showed up at the house while the residents, a single mother and her young son were out. She painted several devil traps under rugs in hopes of the demon stepping into one. Now the residents were home and fast asleep in their beds, unknowing of Evie parked outside waiting on one of their worst nightmares to enter their home.

Evie yawned, she was running purely on three hours of sleep and three cups of coffee. Trying to keep herself awake, Evie went through her mental checklist of the weapons she had on her. Her black Glock loaded with 9mm bullets engraved with devil traps, tucked in the back of her jeans. Check. A small silver flask, that was once her fathers, filled with holy water, stored safely in the right pocket of her camouflage jacket. Check. Her granddaddy’s pocket knife clipped to the front pocket of her dark wash jeans…

Before Evie could finish her checklist, she heard it. The terrified screaming of the young boy came from inside the house. That was her que.

Quickly, Evie pushed open the squeaky door of her beloved black 1979 Pontiac Firebird, that had once belonged to her daddy, and slammed it behind her as she raced for the house. Bounding up the front porch steps and to the locked front door, she made quick work of picking the lock. By the time she was inside the small two story home the screaming had stopped. She could only hope she wasn’t too late.

She drew her gun from its hiding spot and cocked it back aiming in front of her as she looked around. Shuffling coming from the second floor of the home had Evie quietly making her way up the wooden stairs. Once she reached the top floor, her heart was pounding. She had been on many hunts since her parents died but she always got that nervous feeling.

A light flickering at the end of the hall to her left drew her attention. It was coming from behind a closed door, the little boy’s bedroom. Earlier she was able to paint a devil trap underneath the Cars rug at the foot of the small bed in his room.

When she pushed open the door to the boy’s room, Evie was relieved to see that the little boy and his mom were safe. Scared shitless but safe. The pair were cowering in the corner between the twin sized bed and the wall. The demon was standing at the end of the bed stuck inside the trap she set previously, just like Evie had hoped would happen. The mom and her son shifted their terrified gaze from the demon to Evie. She held her hands up to show she wasn’t there to hurt them and they seemed to relax.

“Grab your son, and get out of the house!” Evie gently demanded as she pointed towards the door.

The mother nodded and hurriedly picked her son up and was out the door.

“Evelynn.” The demon sneered at her.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Evie joked and she aimed her gun at the trapped demon.

She was about to unload a bullet in his head, when the demons gaze shifted from her to behind her and an evil smirk crossed his face. Before she could look over her shoulder, Evie was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the room knocking her gun out of her hands and out of her reach. She tried to move but she was being held down by an invisible force. A second demon wasn’t what she had planned for.

The hold on her moved to her throat and cut off her air supply. She looked at the second demon and Evie knew she was screwed. Black dots started to cloud her vision as she reached for the holy water in her jacket pocket. She was barely able to splash the demon in the face with the holy water, but as soon as she did, she felt its grip slip off of her.

Evie collapsed to the ground gasping for air while trying to reach for her gun. Before she could reach it, the demon kicked her in the ribs so hard she heard a crack. It knocked the wind out of her. The demon then assaulted her face with hard punches. Evie felt her left eye swelling shut with the blows and the metallic taste in her mouth let her know she had a busted lip as well and maybe even a few missing teeth. She was so dazed from the hits she couldn’t even hold her arms up anymore to protect her face. Then the grip around her neck came back and she was unable to breathe again.

 _This is it. This is how I’m is going to die, at the hands of a demon._ She thought to herself. 

She always knew that when she started hunting she wouldn’t live a long life, but she wasn’t ready to go yet. She still had to get revenge for her parent’s death.

The assault stopped and she looked up through swollen eyes to see the demon had a knife through its chest and an orange light flickering from inside its body. Finally, the demon fell to the ground with a loud thump and she felt relived. She took one last look before she lost consciousness to see that the person wielding the knife was Dean Winchester and his brother Sam Winchester was kneeling in front of her.

“Evie?” She heard Sam ask as she gave into the darkness creeping up on her.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dean, she’s unconscious but she’s still breathing.” Sam said frantically as he checked her over.

“Carry her to the car.” Dean replied and tossed the keys to Sam.

Sam reached down and scooped Evie up just as Dean killed the other demon stuck in the trap. Both brothers were relieved that they had got there when they did.

Carrying Evie out the door of the house, Sam took a moment to look her over and assess the damage that had been done. Both of her eyes were swollen, she had a fat lip, and her face was caked in drying blood. Aside from the damage done, Sam also noticed that she had changed a lot since the last time he had seen her. What was it? 5 years ago? She had let her blonde hair grow out quite a bit. She just didn’t look like the innocent girl that had just lost her parents anymore. He could tell that she had lived a rough life since him and Dean had saved her. She must have started hunting instead of finishing nursing school.

Once Sam had placed her in the backseat of the Impala, he turned to Dean.

“I guess Evie took up hunting after we saved her.” He stated.

“Dumb move on her part, even dumber move to hunt alone. What the hell was she thinking Sammy?” Dean asked with a furrowed brow.

“I don’t know man, maybe she was hoping for revenge. After all, Beelzebub did burn her parents alive right in front of her.” Sam hypothesized.

“Well let’s get her back to our motel room. That’s her car.” Dean pointed to the beauty he knew was once Evie’s father’s prized possession. “Follow me back to the room in it. We can’t leave it here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has a nightmare and when she wakes up she has an argument with the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first story that I have ever written so ,some constructive criticism is always welcomed. Please enjoy! I have a great idea of where I want this to go.

The smell of smoke is what awakened her. Evie let out a heavy sigh thinking that her mom had just burnt breakfast again. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table and it read 3:03 am.

She sat straight up in bed realizing that it was too early for her mom to be burning the toast. She quickly got out of the bed, wrapped her black silky robe around her, and pulled on her pair of cowboy boots that laid haphazardly in front of her bedroom door.

She poked her head out into the hallway and could hear her parents talking. They sounded panicked. She quietly tip toed down the hallway and could hear a second voice. She couldn’t tell what the voice was saying, just that it had a deep masculine rumble to it.

“Please take us, and leave our baby girl alone.” Her Daddy pleaded.

She heard a sickening evil laugh and her Mama was sobbing. The smoke inside the small country home was eating up all the oxygen and it made her cough. They needed to get out!

“Evelynn was the beginning and she will be the end.” She heard the mysterious man say just as Evie peaked her head in the room.

The sight she saw took the very breath out of her and made her knees weak. The man had her mom and dad pinned to the top of the wall near the ceiling with the floor beneath them was engulfed in flames.

“Mama? Daddy?” was all Evie could choke out before the man seemingly made the flames travel the length of the wall up to her parents.

Evie screamed as she watched her parents burn. She knew she couldn’t stay in their burning house but she couldn’t will herself to move. She was sobbing and choking from the lack of oxygen. The mysterious man turned around to face her and smiled the most evil smile she had ever seen. Suddenly, he was standing right in front of her. His eyes were as black as the bottom of the deepest part of the ocean.

“Evie!”

She tried to look away from the evil man with the dark eyes but she couldn’t.

“Evie!”

The man had his hands on her shoulders shaking her.

“Evie! Wake up!”

Evie opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed. That was a bad move because now her head was pounding. The pounding was so bad she felt nauseous.

“Hey, hey, Evie you’re okay.” A voice to her right soothed. She looked over to see Sam sitting on the edge of her bed and Dean standing behind him holding a glass of water.

“Sam? Dean?” Evie questioned.

“Yeah it’s us.” Dean replied handing the glass of water and four brown round pills to Sam.

“Here Evie, take this, it’s ibuprofen. Your head has got to be hurting after a concussion like that.” Sam said and handed the glass and pills over to her.

Her head was killing her. Oh, that’s right, she got her shit rocked by a second demon she hadn’t anticipated being there.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She silently scolded herself.

She popped the four pills into her mouth and drank some water to wash them down. Moving the bedspread down, she careful tried to get out of the bed but the left side of her trunk protested. She had a few broken ribs on that side.

“Ouch, shit.” Evie complained.Dean was around to that side of the bed in an instant to help her stand up. He steadied her by holding on to her shoulders.

“Thanks Dean. I’ve got it from here.” She tried to smile up to the older hunter, but only managed to reopen the wound on her split lip, and it started to bleed again.

Dean let his hold on her go as she made her way to the bathroom so she could assess the damage done by the demon. What she saw in the reflection staring back at her was a black and blue swollen face. Nothing that some ice couldn’t fix. She even checked to make sure she still had all of her teeth. She was good, all 32 were still intact.

“Asshole demons.” Evie breathed as she dabbed her bleeding lip with a wet wash cloth. The brothers must have already cleaned up the rest of the blood while she was still unconscious because there was no other trace of blood on her face, just ugly bruises. Her golden locks were a rat’s nest so she quickly threw the strands up in a bun. When Evie returned to the main room of the motel room the brothers just stared at her. She felt awkward, so she was the first to break the ice.

“Uh, hey y’all, long time no see.” She drawled.

“Evie, what the hell? You were supposed to be a nurse by now, not out tracking down demons and almost getting yourself killed! What kind of dumbass idea is that?” Dean was the first to reply. His face was red with anger.

“What Dean means to say is, Evie why are you hunting and why aren’t you working in an ER somewhere?” Sam said nicely using those sweet little puppy dog eyes

. The brothers shared a look and had a silent conversation that probably went along the lines of _“Dean, shut up, be nice.”_ And _“Kiss my ass, Sam.”_

Evie crossed her arms and pursed her lips. “I am a grown woman now not some 18-year-old girl anymore and I can do as I please, thank you very much.”

“Just because you grew up Evie, doesn’t mean you should be making stupid ass decisions and hunting alone!” Dean argued back. “You promised us that you would keep going to college and get a degree in nursing and not follow in our footsteps.”

“Guys.” Sam tried to stop the impending argument.

They both ignored him.

“Well Dean, things change. I was alone with no way to pay to fix my parent’s house let alone pay to keep going to school. I had no one!” Evie raised her voice. “You made me a promise too. You don’t remember? You said you would check in on me and keep me updated about the whereabouts of Beelzebub. But guess what? You didn’t call. Neither of you did. Not once!”

Both brothers had a look of guilt painted on their face. “So, thanks for saving my ass but I’ve got to go now.” She stated as she grabbed her camouflage jacket and carefully pulled it on her shoulders while trying not to hurt her broken ribs.

“BYE!” is what she yelled as she slammed the door shut of the motel room and all the brothers could do was look at each other flabbergasted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie takes time to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are all enjoying this far. This is my first story I have ever written. So please give me some constructive criticism. Tell me what you think. Leave comments or kudos. Thank you for reading!

When Evie slammed the door to the motel she headed straight for her car, and from there to the motel room she was staying at. She packed her things as quickly as possible. She was pissed and looking to get out of town faster than a hot knife could cut through butter.

Her path lead Evie to an old cabin in the woods that she had made a safe house about a year earlier. The rickety old shack wasn’t much, but it was all hers. It was situated so far in the woods, that it didn’t have electricity or running water. The boarded-up windows were covered with sigils that could keep just about any supernatural being out, and the roof was made of tin that would leak in some spots when it rained. Green mildew stained the outside wooden boards of the steps that lead up to the dilapidated porch. The small clearing in the woods where the cabin was stationed, had overgrown vegetation that came up to Evie’s knees.

Inside the cabin wasn’t much better. When she had found this place last year, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and Evie had taken her time to wipe everything off. Every step she took in the house made the cheap plywood underneath her feet creak. Nobody would ever be able to sneak up on her from all the racket the flooring made. There was only one bedroom and no toilet in the bathroom, just an outhouse in the back. The small kitchen was almost nonexistent, only consisting of a miniature wood burning stove that she would use to heat the small cabin.

The day she arrived at the cabin, about a day and half after leaving the brothers, she began prepping for an extended stay. She needed time to heal from her recent assault. Evie needed to be in tip top shape and she needed this place ready to double as an interrogation room when she summoned and trapped the next demon.

She started off by chopping firewood for the wood burning stove. It was a slow-going process because with every swing of the axe, her ribs protested. By the time she had enough wood for about a day, she couldn’t even breathe without pain. But she had to push on.

Over the course of two weeks, Evie had split wood, painted a large devil’s trap in the center of the living room with a wooden chair fastened down in the middle of it, and took time to heal. Occasionally she would drive to the nearest small town about 45 minutes from the cabin to stock up on supplies.

Her ribs still hurt but she could cut wood without any problem and her face was no longer black and blue, just a faded yellow tinge and developing cicatrices were all that remained. Evie felt that she was healed enough.

She was ready to begin the process of summoning one of Beelzebub’s minions, so she began gathering things for a summoning spell. Just on the perimeter of the large devil’s trap, she sat up a table with several lit candles, a bowl of mixed ingredients atop a Baphomet symbol. Evie cut her palm with her pocket knife, letting the blood drip into the bowl and recited the incantation.

“Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me.” And a small plume of smoke began to rise from the bowl and she wrapped her palm with a handkerchief. Nothing happened.

“Son of bitch”. Evie bitched thinking she got the ingredients wrong, and that’s when she heard it.

The deep rumble of an engine sounded from outside. Abandoning the ritual table, Evie grabbed her Mossberg 500 pump action shotgun that she left loaded next to the front door. Charging outside with the gun tucked tightly against her right shoulder ready to pump whoever or whatever full of lead, she saw the Impala and the Winchester brothers pulling up behind her Firebird. Evie relaxed a little and lowered the shotgun knowing she wasn’t in any immediate danger.

When Dean put the Impala in park she marched straight up to them. She was still annoyed with him since their last encounter. She gave him her best bitch face when he stepped out of the classic car.

“What the hell do y’all want now?” Evie asked with the shotgun pointed to the ground, just like her dad had taught her to do when she wasn’t intending to use it.

“We came to make sure you were okay Evie.” Sam explained their presence. Her eyes shifted from Dean to Sam, then back to Dean who was still standing there silently eyeing the gun she held in her hands.

“Come on Dean, I ain’t gonna shoot ya. Now how the fuck did y’all find me here?” Evie asked but of course she had already figured it out.

“We put a lojack on Birdie.” Dean nodded towards her car. “We came to check in on you. Evie, you were right, and me and Sammy feel bad for not upholding our promise from years ago. We came to make sure you were okay but we figured that we would give you some time to calm down since last time ended with both of us yelling and you slamming the door.”

Evie’s face softened for a fraction of a second but she quickly recovered. “You what to Birdie?! I can’t freaking believe you! Wait. No of course I can believe it.” The brothers shared a look of worry as she stomped over to her car. Bending down to look under the driver’s side wheel fender she found it and snatched it off.

Tossing the lojack into the woods, Evie marched her way back to the cabin. “Y’all comin or what? ‘Cause ya kinda interrupted me, and Sam I could probably use your help.” Evie drawled and invited them in.

Of course, they followed, with Dean mumbling under his breath about something that she didn’t quite catch. Lucky for him because Evie might have just slapped him into next week. She was just about to explain to Sam how she thought she had gotten the ingredients or the incantation wrong in hopes that he could help try again. But when she opened the door to the cabin, a demon was glaring at them with his arms crossed. The spell worked.

\---------------------------------

An hour later, the three hunters had the demon restrained inside of the devil’s trap. He was wearing the meatsuit of a dark hair middle aged man who looked well off moneywise, considering her was wearing a Stuart Hughes Diamond Edition suit.

Evie had begun the interrogation, while the brothers stood back. Dean had tried to step in twice now but was shot down by Evie very quickly. Sure, he was more than likely a master at interrogations, but Evie had to do this on her own. Sam just stood back and let Evie do her work, while Dean huffed beside him. Each time Dean would start to say something or just sigh, Sam would roll his eyes and shake his head causing his long brown to wisp from side to side.

Evie was frustrated and ready to take it up a notch. So far, she had only used holy water on the demon but he wouldn’t budge, only revealing his name, William. Walking right up to Dean, Evie snatched his demon blade out of his hand. She needed a new method of approach.

“Hey!”, the green-eyed hunter protested.

“Thanks, Hot Shot.” Evie smiled and winked at him. He mumbled under his breath again.

“Dean, if you don’t stop I might just have to snatch you bald headed!” Evie warned him and Dean just rolled his eyes while Sam let out a small little chuckle. Swirling the new-found blade, Evie turned her attention back to the demon. She gave him a small smirk.

“Listen here ya slimy dirt bag, I need ya to tell me the whereabouts of your good ole friend Beelzebub. I’ve got a bone to pick with him.” Evie let her southern slang out in full force.

“Fuck you, you cheap whore. I’m not telling you shit.” The demon spit.

“And that is where you’d be wrong partner.” She smiled down at him just as she pressed the edge of the blade to his forehead and drug it down to his cheek. The demon hissed as blood trickled down face.

Evie kept it up for another three hours until he finally cracked. She had cut deep lacerations on almost every surface of his body. Now she was playing a game of how many stab wounds she could inflict upon him without killing him. With her background in nursing, she knew just the right spots and she was up to 63 “stab and twists” she liked to call them. Just as she was about to drive the knife into his thigh, the demon begged for her to stop.

Sam and Dean had to admit that they were impressed. Her diligence and tough outer demeanor made her a force to be reckoned with. She was patient and meticulous with her torture work.

“O-ok-okay, okay. I don’t know where Beelzebub is but I can point you to the demon who may know.” William answered.

“Hmm, and who might that be?” Evie asked in an even tone with her arms crossed.

“Her name is Liv and I have a message from her.” The demon looked evilly at Evie, seemingly staring straight into her very soul. Evie wouldn’t admit it, but it sent shivers down her spine.

“Evelynn Danes, you were the beginning and you will be the end.” Evie froze, the same words Beelzebub spoke to her parents five years ago. “But Liv also wants you to know, that your parents dying was your fault. If you had never been born they would still be alive. You were nothing but a mistake in their eyes. They had wished that they never had you. In fact, they hated you.”

“Evie, don’t listen to him. He’s lying.” She could hear Sam’s voice say in the back ground.

Evie was trying to hold back the tears and swallow back the lump in her throat. Her chest was heaving and she was losing her control over the situation.

“And Sam and Dean will die because of you too. They will perish at your side because they are both loyal to a fault. They will die trying to save you from yourself.” The demon let out a wicked laugh.

Evie pounced, driving the blade deep within the demon’s chest. He screamed, and an orange light flashed from inside his body, as he fell back lifeless in the chair. Silent tears were running down her cheeks as she pulled the knife out of the demon’s chest and dropped it to the floor.

“Evie.” Sam tried to say.

“Don’t.” Was all Evie could get out.

She turned around and avoided the brothers’ gaze. Beelining for her camouflage jacket hung over the back of a chair, she shrugged it on her shoulders. As she tried to walk out of the cabin Dean grabbed her arm pulling her back. Evie made a fist and drew it back ready to knock his teeth out of his head if he didn’t let go of her. She wasn’t looking to talk about it right now.

“Let me the fuck go now Dean!” She yelled. Wisely Dean dropped his arm back to his side and let her go out the door.

Once outside in the crisp night air, Evie shivered as she made her way to her Daddy’s beloved Firebird. It was the only thing that she had left of him expect for memories. She needed to be close to him again and that was the only place she felt she could do that. She just missed him and her Mama so much.

She missed watching NASCAR races every Sunday with her Daddy and helping her Mama roll biscuit dough. She missed coming home from a long day of nursing clincals and having her Mama waiting to hear every exciting new thing that she learned that day. She missed digging for worms to go bass fishing with her Daddy and him teaching her how to shoot a rifle at the ripe age of 10. She missed the slow country nights of her old home, the front yard that was lined with magnolia trees where she spent her summers as a young girl trying to climb to the top, the acres of woods behind the house that she knew like the back of her hand, the old tire swing her Daddy had hung up for on her 8th birthday, and most of all she missed her parents.

She sat in the driver’s seat gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. She let go and let the tears fall. She cried until there were no tears left to cry, so she turned on the radio and listened to the classic rock radio station where her dad had left it on the dial. The only time she listened to something else was on her phone’s playlist.

An hour later she had her head resting on the steering wheel with her eyes closed, softly humming along to Moneytalks by AC/DC. When the passenger door opened, she looked up to find Dean moving to sit down next to her.

“Good song.” He smiled making the corner of his eyes crinkle. He reached to turn the volume down and Evie just eyed him.

“You know, Sam sent me out here to talk to you. I don’t know why because he is way better at talking to people than I am.” Dean started. “But Evie, what that demon said back there wasn’t true and you know that.” Evie just sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Her cheeks were still stained with her dried salty tears that had made trails down her porcelain skin.

“You were the best thing that had ever happened to your parents and you know that they were so proud of you. They loved you with every part of their being. And don’t you ever doubt that for a second do you understand?” he asked and then he reached over to tilt her chin up so she could look him in the eyes and see that what he was saying was the truth.

Evie looked into his eyes and knew what he was saying was true, but she still couldn’t help but feel guilty for the death of her parents. They left behind an empty hole in heart that nothing would ever be able to fill again. They were her rock and the very reason she was here on this planet. That’s why she had to kill Beelzebub.

Dean looked into her eyes and glanced down to her soft pink lips before looking back into her deep sapphire blue eyes. He leaned in closer to her and she thought he was going to kiss her but instead her wrapped her up in hug. Evie breathed deep and took in his scent that was something distinct, warm musk with a hint of leather. She soaked up his warmth and when he pulled back she immediately missed the safe feeling he gave her.

“Hey sweetheart, I’ve got a 6 pack and a bottle of whiskey inside. How about we go in and I pour you a shot or two and we pop a few tops?” He suggested. She nodded in agreement. And the pair made their way back to the cabin with Dean’s arm slung over her shoulder keeping her tucked in close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie goes on a hunt with the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are fillers. I was going to make it into one whole chapter but if I break it up I will be able to release an update sooner because I am still working on the last part of the chapter. Again please leave me kudos or comments. Thanks again for reading!

The Winchesters had definitely kept their promise. They day after the demon interrogation, they had begged and pleaded with her to join them and they made a vow to help her find that Liv bitch and Beelzebub. She didn’t know whether it was because they thought she was an incapable hunter or it was because they felt the need to make up for a broken promise from 5 years ago. Either way Evie was tired of being alone. She may quarrel with Dean from time to time, but arguing with him was better than being alone with just her thoughts.

They had invited Evie to come back with them to their bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. The drive from her cabin in Bar Harbor, Maine to the bunker took them almost 3 days. She followed them in Birdie and Dean had only stopped twice, once for gas and once for food at a crappy diner in the middle of nowhere Illinois.

When they had arrived at the bunker, Sam had showed her around while Dean went to shower. It almost felt homey. If wasn’t for the all the outdated computers and the industrialized kitchen, she might have just thought of it as a home. The taller hunter had helped her settle into her new room right across the hall from his room. The bed sheets were scratchy, but it sure as hell beat the motel beds and the old stained mattress at her cabin. At least here she had electricity and running water.

Now three days after arriving to the bunker, Evie was seated at a table in the library on her laptop looking up anything that might lead them to Liv or Beelzebub. Sam was seated across from her helping her researching as well and Dean was off doing only God knows what as long as it didn’t involve doing research.

“So, Sam, I’ve already done a lot of research on the lore of Beelzebub,” Evie started, and Sam pulled his attention away from his computer screen to look at her. “What I know is that he is one of the 7 princes of Hell, so he is like a demon but on steroids. Also, some say that he is believed to be the Lord of the Flies.”

“You mean like the book?” Sam asked with a glint of confusion in his hazel eyes. Evie laughed lightly.

“No, I mean, like he is the only demon with wings. If only Simon and Piggy had wings, then maybe they could have made it off that island.” Evie quipped, earning her a hardy laugh from Sam.

“They make you read that in high school too?” Sam asked.

“Yes, they did, and it was actually a very good book.” Evie said just as Dean entered the room looking at his phone screen.

“Just got wind of a case, it’s in Panama City Beach, Florida. Something has been “drowning” people.” He said sitting down next to Evie using his fingers to air quote drowning.

“Uh, Dean that would be the Gulf of Mexico… It unfortunately takes the lives of many people each year with rip currents and what not. Not to mention sharks.” Sam replied missing the air quotes preoccupied looking at his laptop.

“Not like this man, bodies are being found washed up with their throats ripped out and all the blood drained from their bodies. So, I’m thinking vamps are killing people and then throwing them into the Gulf. Besides don’t be a bitch I’ve heard PCB is nice, especially the woman.” Dean smiled making his eyes crinkle around the outer edges he even went as far as to waggle his eye brows. Sam just rolled his eyes while Evie sat there awkwardly.

“Evie, you in for a trip to the beach?” Sam asked.

“You damn right I’m in!” Evie stood up out of her chair to go pack. She was excited to get out and hunt something again that wasn’t a damn demon. It would help keep her mind off things. Beelzebub could wait because the sun and the sand was calling her name.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

It took her all of 15 minutes to pack, but it took all of 18 hours, 1,271 miles, three stops for gas, food, and bathroom breaks, and one argument between her and Dean about which AC/DC song was better to finally make it to Panama City. Dean swore up and down that it was Highway to Hell, but Evie argued that it was over played and said that For Those About to Rock was ten times better. The argument ended with Dean huffing and puffing, while Evie sat in the backseat with a smug grin. Sam just shook his head at them.

When the trio arrived in the salty aired little island on the Gulf Coast, it was pouring down rain. By the time Dean had went and got a room at a cheaper hotel right on the beach, it had stopped raining and the hot Florida sun was out in full force. The damage had already been though, because Dean came back out with the room key drenched from head to toe. They had all agreed that they would share a room, with the boys on the beds and Evie on the roll away bed.

Dean immediately went to the bathroom to change out of his wet clothing, Sam pulled out his laptop to no doubt do some research and Evie went straight to the small balcony that over looked the Gulf of Mexico. It was stunning. The ocean had many different shades of blue mixed with white caps rolling over the top of each wave. Even though it had just rained, there were still many people sitting along the edge of the water sun bathing with their toes in the sand. Others were out swimming in the water riding each wave as it came. The smell of the fresh ocean air had a slight salty note to it. But what got her the most was the sound of the waves crashing on the sand. It was serene and took her back to the times when her and her parents would go on vacation to the beach. The noise made her feel weightless.

“Evie?” Dean asked now standing next to her wearing a dress suit now complete with a green tie that matched his eyes . She was too busy soaking up the blissful peace of the ocean to notice that he had joined her on the balcony.

“Hmm? It’s beautiful ain’t it?” She asked looking up at him then back to the sea.

“Yeah, yeah it really is. I’m sorry to interrupt your moment, but Sam is getting dressed to go with me down to the station to look at the bodies. We were thinking that three FBI agents would look too suspicious, so we figured you could go around and maybe talk to some the locals.” He said to her.

“That sounds like a good plan. I’m gonna to go talk to those guys working at the beach service shack.” Evie said, pointing down to the tanned muscular men renting out beach chairs, jet skis, and para-sail rides.

Dean frowned for a fraction of a second. “Yeah uh, maybe you should talk to the ladies sitting under the umbrella drinking some fruity ass mixed drink instead.” She thought she caught a sense of jealousy coming from him, but she ignored it.

“Dean, those women are on vacation and they won’t know the difference between their ass and a hole in the ground.” Evie laughed as she walked away and patted him on the shoulder.

When Sam and Dean left to go to the station, Evie threw on her black two-piece bathing suit and a sheer turquoise cover up over that. She packed a beach bag filled with a towel, sun screen, a bottle of water, her cell phone, and of course her 9mm Glock. She pulled her blonde locks back into a loose pony tail, slipped on her flip flops and headed out the door.

When Evie got to the end of the board walk that lead down to the sandy beach, she could see the rental shack to her right. Slipping off her flip flops she held then in her hand as she stepped on to the sandy beach for the first time. Evie made her way to the shack trudging through the sun warmed sugar white sand. When she made it the shack the tall tan man eyed her up and down.

“How many I help you?” The dark-haired beach service worker asked, his eyes finally fixating to her chest.

Evie cleared her throat. “I was wanting to rent two of your chairs and an umbrella for the week please.”

The dark-haired man finally made eye contact with her. “Can do!” He whistled for his equally tanned and muscular coworker to get the umbrella and cushions set up for her while he took care of the payment.

“So, I’ve heard about how some people have been drowning here a lot lately.” Evie said as she handed him some cash.

“Uh yeah, except they aren’t drowning like the media is saying.” He told her.

“No, then what’s going on?” Evie asked faking surprise.

“Well us locals think that it is a murder because all the people have gone missing while fishing at the county pier in the middle of the night, but their bodies have been found at the jetties a few days later floating in the water.” He explained and pointed to the long pier that extended about a quarter of mile out into the Gulf of Mexico.

“But if they just fell over the railing and drowned, couldn’t the water current pull the bodies from the pier to the jetties?” Evie questioned as she repositioned her beach bag on her shoulder to look at the pier. There was a fair amount of men and women alike fishing from the pier. Nothing seemed off to her about it. Maybe her and the brothers could investigate the pier tonight just to see what they could find. A “fishing trip” with those two would be hilarious.

“Well no, because the current runs east to west and the pier is west of the jetties. Meaning, if the people had went missing at the pier, their body should have been pulled to the west end of the beach, not the east where the jetties are. Someone is dumping the bodies at the jetties.” The tanned man told her.

“Oh, okay. Well thank you for your time.” Evie smiled and walked away when she saw that her chairs were ready.

Sitting down on the blue cushion of the rented chair she pulled out the water she brought with her and took a few long pulls from the bottle. Florida is hot! Then she dialed Sam’s cell phone number as she laid back in her chair.

“Hey Evie, we were just wrapping it up here and were just about to call you.” Sam said as soon as he answered the phone.

“So that’s why my nose was itchin’. Y’all were thinkin’ ‘bout me!” Evie drawled.

She could hear Sam laugh softly on the other end and then she heard Dean in the background griping about wanting something to eat. “Hey so Dean is hungry, we’re going to swing by and get you, so we can all go out for something. He was saying something about that diner right on the water down the road from the hotel. We can catch up on the details of the case there.”

“Y’all go ahead I’ll meet you there. It’s not a far walk. Maybe 5 minutes? “Evie said but she really just wanted to soak in the sun for a little bit longer.

“Alright, well we will meet you there.” Sam said ending the call.

Evie hung up the phone and put it in her beach bag. She closed her eyes for a few minutes enjoying the beach, that is, until sweat started pouring down her face and back.

“Come on Florida it’s Fall! Ugh, fuck this.” Evie bitched and grabbed her beach bag to go meet the brothers. As she was walking away she noticed that the tanned man who had set up her chairs and umbrella was staring at her oddly. Evie just chalked it up to him checking her out like his partner who sold her the rentals.

_Horny freaks._ Evie thought to herself, shaking her head as she left the beach.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Evie arrived at the beach front diner within ten minutes of leaving the beach. She found the boys sitting in a booth on the empty deck outside. Both were still wearing their FBI suits and Evie was in her bathing suit and cover up, making for a weird combination. Whatever, it’s the beach. People wear bathing suits everywhere.

By the time she had got there, Sam and Dean had already been served their drinks but hadn’t ordered their food yet. When she walked out on the deck that over looked the Gulf, both brothers looked up at her with a smile.

“Sorry Evie, we didn’t know what you would want to drink.” Sam said with a shrug as she sat down on the wooden booth next to Dean across from Sam.

“That’s alright here comes the waitress right now.” Evie said just as the waitress with long chestnut colored hair walked up. She was pretty, and her sun kissed skin radiated in the late afternoon sunlight. Her warm green eyes sparkled when she asked Evie what she wanted to drink, although she never did look at Evie, just at Dean the entire time.

“A sweet tea with lemon please.” Evie ordered. The waitress just shook her head and winked at Dean as she walked away to get Evie’s drink.

“Y’all reckon she even heard me or was she deafened by Dean’s good looks?” Evie laughed nudging her shoulder into Dean making him tilt to the side.

“Hey, I can’t help that I’m just so adorable, sweetheart.” Dean retorted.

“Yeah right!” Evie laughed, but she really did think Dean was handsome. Who in their right mind wouldn’t? Sam was handsome as well but in a different way than Dean. Dean was like a male model cute, while Sam was the boy next door cute.

Sam just shook his head at their antics. “So, Dean and I didn’t find much at the station.” Sam pulled Evie’s attention away from harassing Dean. “The bodies defiantly had their throats ripped out but not like any vamp we’ve ever seen. But they were drained of all their blood.”

“Did you find out anything good from the beef jerky looking locals at the rental shack on the beach? Or did you just sit out on the beach and fry yourself, because sweetheart, your about as red as a lobster.” Dean laughed as Evie’s expense.

If Evie’s face wasn’t already sunburned they would have been able to see the embarrassed flush of red on her cheeks. “Am I really already burnt!?” Evie touched the back of her hand on her warm cheeks. “Son of bitch. I wasn’t even out there that long!” Both brothers laughed at her.

“Hey, y’all but seriously, I did find out some good stuff.” Evie said just as the waitress came back with her drink and ready to take their orders.

While eating Evie explained to the brothers what the man at the rental shack had told her and how they were both sleaze bags that had tried undressed her with their eyes.  “So, I was thinking a late-night fishing trip at the pier tonight might give us a few more answers to this case.” Evie suggested.

“Hell yeah! We will use Sammy as bait since he don’t even know how to fish.” Dean said excitedly.

“Like you do Dean! Dad took you once when you were 10.” Sam said with his patented bitch face painting his expression. Dean just narrowed his eyes at Sam.

“That’s alright guys, I can teach y'all both how to fish. It will be fun! We just need some poles, 30-pound test line, hooks, leaders, tackle, and some bait. It should be easy enough.” Evie offered.

“What are leaders?” The brothers both asked at the same time, eliciting an eye roll and head shake from Evie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Evie's hunt with the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter. I was at a Spn Con this past weekend and didn't get the chance to write much. Please if you're enjoying this story leave me some kudos and some comments. This is my first FanFic ever and I can always use the constructive criticism.

Evie was wrong. It wasn’t easy teaching them how to fish. It was a down right nightmare. By the time she had gotten both of their poles set up with everything, including the frozen shrimp they were using as bait, Dean had managed to hook himself in the finger and Sam had a hook stuck in Evie’s jeans. When she finally had got herself unhooked and her pole set up, it was smooth sailing from there.

All three hunters had their poles in the water listening to the waves lapping against the pillars underneath the pier, all while waiting patiently and drinking beers out of the cooler they had packed. By the time Evie was on her third beer and fourth cast out into the water below, nothing had happened. Dean was starting to act like a grumpy three-year-old who missed his nap. That’s when Evie felt something playing with her line.

“I think I got a bite!” Evie said enthusiastically just as a hard tug on the line had Evie setting the hook. Both Dean and Sam were looking over the side of the pier with a spot light to see if they could see the fish Evie had just hooked.

“Holy sheep shit Batman. This thing is a bigin’” Evie said through a clenched jaw as she loosened up the drag to keep the line from popping.

 She kept trying to real and fight the massive fish, until one hard pull from the water end of the line had Evie going over the railing. Before Sam and Dean could react, Evie went splashing into the dark water about 20 feet below them. Without a second thought, both brothers were diving into the water after her.

As soon as Evie was able to come up for air, she felt a firm grip on her ankle pull her back under. Kicking her legs hard, she felt her foot connect with something solid and the grip let her go. Just as she was about to reach the surface of the water again, a long slender shadowy figure with a tail blocked her way and pushed her down deeper with its arms? This thing had arms and a tail! It was the monster. She kept fighting the monster desperate for oxygen in her lungs. 

Sam and Dean kept diving down under the surface looking for Evie. They had only seen her surface once since being pulled over the edge, but she was quickly drug back under. Now they were both starting to panic. With each passing second of her not coming up for air they knew she was coming closer to drowning.

Suddenly Dean heard splashing a few yards to his left and swam as quickly has he could to the noise. Evie was finally able to fight the monster off after a strong hard kick to its nose. The kicked earned her a screech from the monster that pierced through the water to her ears. As soon as she broke the surface she was gasping for air, drinking up all the oxygen she could.

“Evie!? Sammy, she’s over here, alive!” Dean shouted swimming over to her with Sam not far behind.

“Let’s. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. The. Water.” Evie said in between gasps for air. Both brothers were never more relieved to see her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 “I’m tellin’ y’all that thing was a half man half fish type shit. Like a… Like a fucking mermaid!” Evie explained while towel drying her hair as she sat down on the edge of one of the beds in the motel room. As soon as the three hunters had got back, Evie took a shower to wash the dried salt residue from the water off her body.

“And I don’t mean like Ariel type mermaid either. Y’all this thing had razor sharp teeth.” Evie said as she stood up hanging the towel on the back of the bathroom door. She lifted her black tank top to reveal the gnarly bite mark on her lower left abdomen. She didn’t even realize she was bitten until she went to take a shower. “No worries though, I’ve already cleaned it. But now I’m hankerin’ to whip this thing’s ass!”

“I guess it’s time do to some research then.” Sam said with a smile thrown Evie’s way, sitting down in one of the two chairs at the small table in the room pulling out his laptop.

“I agree.” Evie said sitting down across from him with her own laptop open.

“Well while you do that I’m going to go get some food.” Dean said grabbing his keys.

“Never fails. I’ll tell you what, when it comes to research, Dean is about as useless as tits on a boar hog.” Evie said after Dean had exited the room.

Sam laughed. “You could say that again.”

About a half hour into the research, Evie thought she had found something. “Hey Sam, check this out. So, I think what we’re are dealing with is a demi-mermaid.” Evie started earning Sam’s full attention.

With Sam’s hazel eyes on her, she continued. “A demi-mermaid is a human-mermaid hybrid. According to the lore they walk on land during the day and then at night they just step into the water and grow a tail. Also, they feed on mostly the blood of fish but every now and then they can get the taste of human blood and it turns them ravenous. Most like the warm waters of the Caribbean, so this is a little far north, but it is a lot warmer here this fall than the previous years. It also likes isolation and the only place I can think of that is isolated here would be Shell Island, which just happens to be right across from the jetties where the bodies are being dumped.”

“So how do we kill it?” Sam asked just as Dean returned with a couple of white paper bags of food.

“You figured out what we’re dealing with?” Dean asked, and Evie just repeated what she had just told Sam.

“So how do we ice that motherfucker?” Dean asked.

“Silver through the heart.” Evie said as the three started their late dinner.

“Well that’s easy enough. We just have to find it now. You said something about Shell Island?” Sam said.

“Just keep your eyes open for someone with a broken nose because I kicked the hell out of its’ nose. That’s how I got away earlier. But yes, I say tomorrow we rent some jet skis and check out Shell Island.” Evie suggested.

 “That’s a clever idea.” Sam said closing his laptop and throwing away his trash. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Sammy man, it’s barely midnight let’s do something. There’s a karaoke bar across the street. Let’s grab a few drinks.” Dean suggested.

“Nah, I’ll have to pass this time.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam replied just as he shut the bathroom door and started the shower.

“Evie, you in for a few drinks?” Dean asked her.

“Hell yeah I am, and I love karaoke!” Evie exclaimed, getting up and throwing away her trash from dinner. “Let me change my shirt really quick Winchester. I’ll meet you outside.” Dean nodded and left her to change clothes.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 The karaoke bar was called Sweet Dreams.  It was just a small hole in the wall watering hole. The air smelled of cigarette smoke and the dim lighting made the ambiance feel a little snugger than she usually liked. At the entrance a man with a long pony tail was sitting on top of a high DJ booth checking IDs. Walking down a short hallway, Evie and Dean found the bar was to the right. A big blue tarp in front of the bar was draped over a pile of what Evie assumed was back stock liquor and beer.

 The karaoke stage was in the back with a short set of stairs leading up to it. It had two microphones erected by their stand, each side of the stage had big speakers set up, and along the back of the stage was three bar stools leaning up against a mirrored wall. Several TV screens were set up in various places around the bar to show the lyrics of songs people would sing.  The bar was pretty much empty except for a drunk couple sitting at the end of the bar playing a game of “Spot the Difference” on two pictures of the same half naked women.

“What do you want to drink sweetheart?” Dean asked talking into her ear just, so she could hear him over the load music playing. His warm breath on her neck made her skin break out in goosebumps.

“I’ll take a shot of whiskey and a beer, preferably a lager please.” Evie responded, and Dean nodded his head.

Dean went to the bar to order their drinks from a lady with a large chest. The brown hair on top of her head was even bigger than her chest. She looked like she came straight out of an 80’s Cosmopolitan magazine. Dean didn’t even attempt to flirt with her. Evie was glad because she didn’t want to spend this night by herself.

After Evie had found a seat at a table directly in front of the stage, Dean came back with their drinks in his hands. He had ordered the exact same thing as her.

“I guess we have the same taste in alcohol.” Evie said happily taking her beer and shot out of his hands. “Thank you.” She smiled.

“Sweetheart, I like all alcohol but this right here.” He gestured with his hands. “It’s my favorite.” He said and tossed back his shot. Evie quickly followed suit, letting the liquid burn a path to her stomach. She chased it with a large gulp of her beer.

“Ah, keeps those coming.” Evie laughed.

“Planned on it.” Dean winked at her before taking a long sip from his bottle of beer.

“Dean! Sing karaoke with me!” Evie asked.

“I don’t sing.” He replied.

“I’m calling horseshit Winchester! I heard you sing in the car on the way to Florida!” Evie called him.

“That’s different.” He shook his head.

“Whatever you say. I’m going to sign up. I’m sick of listening to this crap they are playing.” Evie said, grabbing her beer and walked over to the DJ booth at the door to sign up.

There she was on stage looking absolutely stunning under the bright lights. Her blonde hair was falling in waves down her shoulders and her porcelain skin was shining so brightly it made her soft pink lips look almost irresistible. She wasn’t the normal type of girl he went for.  She had a curvy figure, but damn she just carried it so well. The way her tight dark wash jeans hugged her hips and the way the shallow curve in the neck of her black t shirt just barely showed her cleavage had his mouth watering. Dean shook his head and took a drink of his beer to keep his mind from wondering any further.

“Next up, we have Evie.” The DJ said into a microphone to announce her on stage.

Evie’s face smiled wide as she grabbed the microphone and held it close to her mouth. She took a deep breath in straight to her diaphragm. _“Two days past eighteen. He was waiting for the bus in his army green. Sat down in a booth in a cafe there. Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair.”_

Dean sat back and smiled listening to her sing the opening verse of Travelin’ Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. Her voice floated over him like a warm blanket. She was great!

When Evie began the opening verse she was nervous, but by the time she made it to the chorus she was comfortable. _“I cried. Never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her. Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when the letter said. A soldier's coming home.”_

As soon as the song was over, Dean and the rest of the sparse people in the bar stood up and gave her a round of applause.

“Wow, you have a damn good voice. Absolutely beautiful sweetheart.” Dean said making her blush. “Another shot and a beer?”

“Yes please.” Evie returned, and Dean headed straight for the bar.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The pair stayed at the bar until last call. She had eventually convinced Dean to sing a song with her. Together they drunkenly sang Can’t You See by The Marshall Tucker Band. Dean paid the tab and they left the bar taking their time to stumble back to the room. The convivence of the bar being across the street from their hotel room was great.

They were just outside the door of the room and before Evie could get the door unlocked, Dean grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. It took Evie by surprise when he leaned in close. His lips centimeters away from her. He looked down at her lips before looking back up into her eyes.

“Thank you for joining me tonight, beautiful. I had a great time.” He told her just before pressing his lips to her forehead. He desperately wanted to kiss her lips, but he didn’t want their first kiss shared to be while they were both intoxicated. Instead he went for a soft quick peck to the center of her forehead.

She wanted him to kiss her. Oh God, did she want to feel his prefect lips against hers. Evie was disappointed when he didn’t press his lips to hers. She thought maybe he just wasn’t into her like that. Although, she did blush when she felt him give her a sweet kiss on her head. She had no words. Just embarrassingly shook her head up and down. Dean thought it was cute and gave her sweet toothy smile.

The pair entered the hotel room trying to be as quiet as two drunk people can be. They failed miserably and woke Sam up. They apologized quickly to him and everyone settled into their designated beds, falling asleep fast. All needing the rest before the hunt tomorrow.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The loud bang of a door being shut had Evie sitting straight up in bed. She looked around and saw that the curtains to the balcony were open. The bright sunshine filling the room had her squinting her eyes, but she could see Sam sitting in a chair on the balcony with his computer in his lap. Her head ached, and she felt nauseous. Hungover.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. Nice of you to finally wake up.” Dean greeted her. He had a bag of food in his hands. “I got breakfast!” He told her with a wide grin and holding the bag up.

“Ugh….” Was all Evie could get out as Sam entered the room.

“Come on eat something and get ready for the day. We have a demi mermaid to gank.” Dean told her with a laugh.  

“Eat me.” She said as she grabbed her duffle bag and headed to the bathroom.

“I guess she’s not a morning person.” Sam laughed as Dean handed him his sausage burrito.

“I’m thinking more along the lines of a hangover Sammy. I got her pretty good last night.” Dean told him.

“Poor Evie.” Sam said with absolutely no sympathy in his voice.

“Sam, she sang karaoke last night and she was really good. I’m talking like Cherie Currie good but softer and with that southern accent of hers.” Dean explained with a twinkle in his green eyes.

“Uh Dean you good? You got a crush on Evie?” Sam asked.

“What? No!” Dean denied quickly just as Evie came out of the bathroom.

 She was dressed for the day in her two piece with an oversized faded gray AC/DC t shirt as a cover up. While in the bathroom she took four ibuprofens and drank several cups of water out of the sink. Now all she needed breakfast. Dean seemed to read her mind and handed over a sausage biscuit and a hash brown.

“Thanks Dean. Morning Sam.” Evie said with a forced smile and Sam greeted her with a “good morning” Just a few more minutes and her head would feel better. She just needed the pills to kick in.

“I don’t get a good morning?” Dean pouted.

“You’re the reason I feel like shit! I’ll tell you what, I’d rather buy a colostomy bag at a yard sale than go to a bar with you again!” Evie said with a smile in her eyes. Both brothers laughed at her knowing she was just kidding. In fact, Evie would most defiantly love to spend more time like that with Dean, but she wasn’t going to admit it to them. 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After the three hunters had finished breakfast, Evie felt much better and gathered everything silver she thought she could use and packed them up in a backpack. As they got ready to go, she convinced both brothers to change out of their normal jeans and a flannel because she knew they would stick out like a sore thumb. Of course, they tried to argue but she eventually won.

Now the trio were at a marina standing at a booth filling out paper work to rent jet skis. The brothers were dressed in board shorts. Sam was wearing a pair of blue and white shorts and gray t shirt, while Dean wore solid dark green shorts and a black t shirt. When they finished the paper work they handed over the liability waivers and the money for the rentals. They had only rented two, so Evie would have to ride on the back of one.

“Alright you’re all done.” The young redheaded girl behind the counter told them. “Just go to the end of the dock and your two jet skis are waiting. Here are three life vests and you must wear them as required by the state of Florida law.” She said with a smile handing the black vests over. “Now I think that is everything” She said handing over the keys. “Oh, one more thing, the northeast side of the island is off limits because there are some sea turtle nests.”

Dean grabbed the keys from the woman with a mumbled ‘thanks’ and lead the pack down the narrow wooden dock to where their jet skis awaited them. Evie looked down into the water as they made their way down the dock. Today the water was a lot murkier than the day prior, but she was still able to see a small school cigar minnows swim by and a large blue crab scurry along the sandy bottom. There were a few stray strands of seaweed floating around and the dock had barnacles growing on the supporting posts.

When the brothers boarded the jet skis, Evie nervously pulled her shirt over her head and shoved it in her backpack. She was self-conscious about showing so much skin of her imperfect body because of the two male models in front of her. Evie sucked it up and quickly secured the life jacket around her, sufficiently covering up her chunky stomach.

She climbed on the back of Sam’s jet ski with her backpack on her back. As he started to drive the jet ski Evie wrapped her arms around his middle to hang on. She wanted to ride with Dean but after last night and him not kissing her, she didn’t know if that was what he would want, instead she just went with the safe option. Sam.

Dean was in front leading the way, while her and Sam were basically eating the spray of water left behind by his jet ski. Dean was disappointed that Evie rode on the back with Sam. He was almost jealous that Sam was the one she wrapped her arms around to stay put on the bumpy ride to the island.

On the way to the island, Evie went through her mental checklist of the arsenal she had stashed in her backpack. Her black Glock loaded with 9mm silver bullets. Check. An extra clip of silver bullets. Check. One silver switchblade. Check. A couple silver daggers. Check. And one silver dollar. Check. She was all good to go.

The three hunters spent the day riding around the southside of the island looking for any clue as to who the demi-mermaid was. All they witnessed was a few pods of bottle nosed dolphins flipping around in the water, and many other boaters enjoying the beautiful day out on the water.

Upon approaching the northside of the island, of course Dean would take them to the part that was off limits, Evie noticed how serene it felt. The white sandy beach was almost nonexistent because the tide was high and unlike the beach from the mainland, this beach had many undisturbed sand dunes. There were more trees, not palm trees but hard wood trees and many magnolia trees that’s extended their branches out far over the water.

As they passed the northwest point of the island, Evie took in the scene of boaters anchored out in the water. Many were starting to pack up their belongings to head in for the day. The sun was beginning to go down and they probably only had about 30 minutes left of sunlight. The horizon over the water was painted in a gorgeous shade of pink. Just then, Dean pulled his small water craft on to the uninhabited beach with Sam following right behind him, both turning the jet skis off.

“Thank you, Jesus, my ass was going numb!” Evie exclaimed just as she hopped off the back. She stretched her back and her legs. Taking off her life vest she felt self-conscious again. Both brothers had their shirts off showing of their muscular frames. Sam was more muscular than Dean, with his massive pectorals, his chiseled 6 pack abs, and that deep V on his lower abdomen that carved a trail well below the waistband of his shorts. While Dean had broad shoulders and strong arms, his stomach wasn’t as built as Sam’s. Most likely from all the pie and burgers he consumed just about on a daily basis.

“We are running out of daylight here. Maybe we should just try our chances at the pier again tonight?” Dean suggested.

“I am not going fishing with y’all two again!” Evie laughed.

“Hey guys, we might have a problem here.” Sam said earning their attention as he tried to start his jet ski. “It won’t even turn over.”

“That’s okay, we can all ride on the other one back to the dock.” Evie suggested.

“Evie, we won’t all fit on one jet ski.” Dean said shaking his head as he went over to start his jet ski. It wouldn’t turn over either. “Well that’s just fucking great. Son of a bitch.” Dean spit as he lifted the covering over the engine to check it out.

“Mine has plenty of gas. I don’t know why it won’t start.” Sam vocalized.

“Gas isn’t the issue man. It’s these cheap ass engines they put inside these things. The whole engine is burnt up. Cheap piece of shit” Dean bitched as he slammed the engine cover closed so hard it fell off its hinges. “Guess we won’t be getting our deposit back.”

“One more problem y’all, how are we supposed to get back to the dock?” Evie asked as she pulled out a flashlight from her backpack switching it on. “And we are out of sunlight. Did either of you bring your phone? Because I left mine at the room.”

“No, I left mine in the glove box.” Sam replied.

“I’ve got mine.” Dean said pulling it out. “But…. Of course, I have no signal.”

“Maybe there are still some boaters on the island. We saw some to the east and more to the south.” Sam proposed.

“I doubt it. But we can check. We need to split up. Sam, you check to the east, I’ll walk south, and Evie, you stay here and see if you can flag down any boats that are passing by. We will meet back here in an hour if not sooner.” Dean said coming up with a game plan.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The brothers had left about half an hour ago and Evie was sitting in the sand listening to the soft waves roll against the sandy beach, when she finally saw the lights of a passing boat. It was about 30 yards off shore, but Evie still tried to flag it down using the flashlight she had. She jumped up and down waving the flashlight around trying to gain the captain’s attention, but she failed.  

“Fuck.” She grumbled as she watched the white light on the stern on the boat fade into the distance. That’s when she heard splashing near the edge of the water a few feet away from her. She drew her gun and tucked her silver switchblade into the cinched waistband of her bathing suit bottoms. She shined her flashlight in the direction of the splash but didn’t see anything.

She was about to sit back down on the beach when she heard the splash again, this time closer to the where the jet skis were half beached. Shining her light that way, she noticed that the jet ski Dean was driving had started to float out in the water and away from the island.

“Fan-fucking-tastic, dumbass didn’t tie it up like Sam did.” Evie complained as she set her gun down on top of her backpack. She situated the flashlight to shine towards the escaping water craft and waded her way into the dark water.

She was just over waist deep in the water when she grabbed the rope to the jet ski. As she started pulling the Sea Doo back to shore she could feel small fish swimming around her bare feet, nibbling at her toes as she kicked up the sand on the bottom. The water was up to her thighs when they stopped. Suddenly she felt a slimy hand wrap around her ankle and drag her backwards. She kicked with her free leg trying to get away, but the monster just simply grabbed her other foot pulling her underwater.

She opened her eyes while under looking for the demi-mermaid. The salt water made her eyes burn but she kept them open. The blurry dark image that she saw made the blood in her veins run cold. Looking back her with bright red eyes was the man that had set up her chairs on the beach the day prior. He looked the same except for his eyes and the sharp teeth protruding from his gums, and of course the fish tail. Evie let out an underwater scream causing bubbles to fill her already poor vision.

When Dean arrived back at the beach about 45 minutes later and didn’t see Evie he was immediately worried. Her backpack was still on the beach along with her gun and flashlight. If a boat came she wouldn’t have just left those there. She wouldn’t have left him and Sam there either. Something was wrong.

The sounds of splashing and a struggle had him pulling out his sliver blade and running into the water. He saw a tail flapping around and then he saw Evie’s head shoot up as she tried to take in air, but she was quickly pulled back under. He ran faster towards her until he saw the tail go back under the surface of the water disappearing from sight, and Evie come back up.

“Evie!” Dean yelled, and Evie turned towards him. “Oh, thank God.”

“Dean, fuck remember to tie your damn jet ski up next time.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, closing the distance between them in the waist deep water and pulling her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and took in his warmth.

“Did you find someone with a boat?” She asked.

“No.”

“Maybe Sam found one.” She hoped.

“Come on let’s get you dried…” Dean wasn’t able to finish his sentence. He was pulled right out of Evie’s grip by the monster. She could see him struggling to get away as the monster pulled him into deeper water. Evie swam after him as hard as she could.

When Evie caught up with the monster and Dean, the demi-mermaid quickly dove underwater taking Dean with him into the depths. Evie then remembered the silver switchblade tucked into her bottoms and pulled it out quickly before she took a deep breath and dove down after Dean.

When she reached about 8 feet under the surface, she felt the need to equalize her ears. She pinched her nose and swallowed allowing them to pop before she kept diving down further. At about 15 feet she found the sandy bottom and to her right was the monster with its sharp teeth sunk into Dean’s neck.

She swam over to the monster with its back to her and quickly plunged the sliver blade through its heart. The same gut wrenching screech as the night before escaped the monster’s vocal cords as it withered against her blade and quickly lost its life.

Pulling the blade out of the dead monster’s back, Evie quickly turned her attention to an unconscious bleeding Dean. Dropping the blade, Evie pulled one of Dean’s arms around her shoulder as she raced for the surface.

When Evie broke the surface with Dean, she swam as hard as she could with his unconscious body. He wasn’t breathing, and he was bleeding out into the water. She didn’t want to even think about how many sharks would be attracted to the smell of his blood in the water.

Making it to the beach in record time, Evie pulled Dean on to the sand and completely out of the water. She quickly began CPR.

“One. Two. Three.” She counted as she did thirty compressions on his sternum. Tilting his head back and chin up, she opened his mouth and pressed her mouth to his, blowing in two breaths.

He was still unconscious and not breathing, so she started the process again. Keeping with the same thirty to two, compressions to ventilation ratio, just like she was taught in nursing school. After the third round he began to show signs of breathing on his own and awareness.

 Abandoning CPR, Evie quickly grabbed her worn oversized AC/DC shirt out of her back pack and held it firmly against his bleeding neck. Dean had his eyes barely open and was going in and out consciousness.

“Hey Dean, I need you to listen to my voice. I need you to stay awake. Keep your eyes open for me. You’ve lost a lot of blood but you’re going to be just fine.” Evie comforted him. He started closing his eyes giving up the fight and letting the darkness cover him like a blanket.  ” Hey, hey. Keep your eyes open. Focus on my voice. Sammy will be here any minute to get us. I promise. Dean? Dean? DEAN!”


End file.
